Interest in Plants
by toonanimefan
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke find out Naruto really likes plants after they go see him at his house. This changes them and their friendship with Naruto becomes stronger.
1. Going to Naruto's house

**Author's note: So I've seen some stories about Naruto having an interest in plants and decided to try writing one. The first chapter will be some sort of prelude and then next chapter will show his love for plants. I'm making it be a hobby that calms him down when he needs to cope after being upset, or even just fun. I don't own Naruto at all.**

 **Going to Naruto's house-**

Sasuke and Sakura haven't seen Naruto all day so they decide to go to house to see what was up.

They didn't really know where he lived though so they had a hard time finding his home.

They eventually went to find Kakashi and asked him where it was. He told them and was happy that they were taking an interest in what their teammate was up to.

They glared at him and then went off in the direction that he told them to go.

When they finally found his apartment they were a little shocked that it looked so shabby. They went up to his door, they knew it was his because they could sense his chakra and Kakashi told them what address.

Sakura knocked while Sasuke stood off to the side. The door opened after a couple of seconds to reveal their teammate.

Naruto smiled when he saw Sakura but glared at Sasuke when he took time to notice he was there.

"Hey you guys! What are you doing here?"

"We haven't seen you all day, you idiot! Where have you been!" Sakura yells at him while Sasuke just grunts crossing his arms.

"Oh, I've been here."

"All day?"

"Yep."

"What could you have been doing in here all day, loser." Sasuke asks.

"Shut up Sasuke! If you would like to know what I've been doing, you guys can come in."

Naruto smiles brightly hoping that he would finally have someone over.

The other two looked at each other for a moment then back at Naruto and nodded.

Naruto smiles brightly and opens the door more gesturing for them to walk in.

What they see when they do is shocking.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: How was it? Sorry if any of them sounded too O.O.C. Please R &R. The next chapter will hopefully be soon.**


	2. Learning of the love for plants

**Author's note: Hey, here's the next chapter. Okay sorry if it seems like I'm rushing to make a bunch of stories it's just that school is going to be starting back up again soon and I'm not sure how much time I'm going to have to write. So please just work with me. I don't own Naruto at all.**

 **Learning of the love for plants-**

All around Naruto's apartment there's potted plants. They are of all sizes and look very well taken care of.

Some are small, medium and large. They are a very beautiful green color and some of the plants have a couple flowers.

Sakura turns to Naruto and asks, "What's all this?" Naruto looks a little embarrassed.

"Oh I really love plants and gardening them…..I guess I should've told you that, huh?"

"Yes, why didn't you?" Sakura asks while Sasuke stays silent but nodded also curious for the answer.

"Well, you guys never really asked what my interests were…." Naruto trailed off looking sad.

His two teammates looked at each other. Sasuke nods at Sakura indicating that he knew what she was thinking and that he was thinking it too.

Sakura smiles and turns back to Naruto, "Well starting now we promise that we'll ask a lot more about what you like to do. We'll also hang out more outside of training."

"Really?" Naruto looked at them with hope in his eyes, "Both of you would do that?"

Sakura nods and Sasuke says, "Sure whatever loser."

Naruto glares but then starts laughing and hugs them happy that he now has friends that he could share interests with.

He will no longer be lonely.

Unknown to the three new best friends, outside the window to Naruto's apartment was their Sensei.

Kakashi smiled to himself happy that Naruto had friends that were his teammates.

He also knew that there will be other's that would be happy about this.

He left the window heading down the street while reading his book. Leaving the three friends to be by themselves.

 **The End.**

 **Author's note: Sorry that it's so short but I didn't want to drag this story on longer than it has to be. Please R &R.**


End file.
